


Meat

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Caning, Choking, Cream Pie, Degradation, Degrading Language, Domination, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Female Domination, Fisting, Knife Play, New Relationship Energy, Nosebleed, Piss, Polyamory, Pussy Torture, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Suspension Bondage, Unlubed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy meets Mark's doppelganger.





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonoftheswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonoftheswitch/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel! Thank you, darling!

Meeting Mark's doppelganger had been a bit of a surprise - especially considering the way they had all met him.

Especially Mark, who, despite his physique, sometimes was a bit lacking in the vim and vigor department. Mark had been visiting, and okay, he had looked a bit of a wreck, but, well... Suzy was used to the overgrown manchildren that were her YouTube friends. They sometimes looked like they were on their way to one foot in the grave.

But then another guy walked into the Grump Space, absolutely identical to Mark, and he was wearing a suit, and he did something to the air around him.

Mark was angry.

Really angry.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?! I told you to stay away from my friends, that was part of this whole stupid agreement."

"Stupid agreement?" Arin looked torn between fascination and horror. 

"I was in need of... let's say, a new face," said the doppelganger, and he smiled with a few too many shiny white teeth.

There sure were a lot of them in there.

"So I let him use mine," Mark said, and Suzy caught the murderous look the doppelganger was shooting Mark. "But part of that agreement was him living on the other fucking side of the world."

"You used my image in a video," said the doppelganger, smiling with no humor. "That voided our agreement."

"I wore a suit! That doesn't mean I was fucking... pretending to be you," Mark snapped.

The air shivered around the doppelganger, and he looked around.

He zeroed in on Suzy, and he came right over to her, and he kissed her hand.

His kiss left a mark on her skin, and she stared at it, then into those dark eyes.

_Whoa_.

* * * 

And that was how Suzy met Darkiplier. 

* * *

"Hey babe," said Arin, and he leaned down over the back of her chair to kiss her, his beard ticklish against her cheek.

Suzy giggled, and squirmed. 

"Hi," said Suzy.

"I'm, uh... I'm off on my date," said Arin, and he was blushing a bit. 

They were still trying this poly thing. 

It was weird, it was a little scary, but Arin was happy going on dates every few nights, and Suzy was happy to tentatively put out feelers to figure out what, exactly, it was that she wanted. 

Arin was constantly worried that Suzy was bothered by all of this, but honestly... well, she was okay.

It was nice to have some time to herself, and it was nice to see Arin so happy. 

"Have fun," said Suzy. "Are you gonna stay the night?"

"... possibly," said Arin, and he cleared his throat. "Don't work too late, okay sweetie?"

"I won't," Suzy said, and she laughed, because that was a total lie, and they both knew that. 

Arin's phone buzzed at him, and he checked it, then gave her a peck, and made his way downstairs.

He was going out with that short vegetarian girl - Lindsay? Lisa? Lucy? 

Something with an "L". 

Suzy put her headphones back in, and she went back to her work.

* * *

The office emptied out gradually, until Suzy was the only one there.

At least, she assumed she was, until there were a pair of hands on her shoulders.

At which point she screamed, and tried to spin around.

The hands on her shoulders squeezed, and she looked upside down at whoever was towering over her.

It was... Darkiplier?

"What are you doing here?" Suzy cleared her throat, then tried to turn around.

He was still standing there, holding onto her shoulders. 

"Well," said Dark, "Mark is off with his shouty green Irishman, and I get bored by myself. And you were all so _nice_ to me, I thought I'd try to pay a visit."

Suzy glanced at the corner of her computer screen.

"It's almost eleven at night," she pointed out.

"I don't keep regular... human hours," said Dark, and he laughed, a deep, low chuckle that went right down Suzy's back, making her belly clench up. 

"Well, I'm the only one around here," said Suzy. "And I was just getting ready to go."

Which was blatantly untrue, but he didn't need to know that.

Although he seemed to, because his grip tightened.

"You're awfully tense," he said. 

"What can I say," Suzy said, trying to keep her voice flat. "Having a guy come up behind me when I'm not expecting it kinda puts me on edge."

"A thousand pardons, my dear," said Darkiplier, in a voice like butter. "I can promise to you that I will never do anything that you wouldn't like."

"You can't know what I do or don't like, when I don't tell you," Suzy said sharply. 

His touch was making her a bit weak, a bit tingly. 

"Why don't you tell me what you want, then?" 

"I'd like...." 

He was starting to rub, digging his fingertips into that one tender spot between her shoulder blades that always ached.

It was good enough that she was starting to melt, or so it felt like.

She slumped forward, her eyes squeezing shut, and she just let him touch her.

Maybe it was a touch of loneliness - Arin was always rushing off on dates, or busy on tour, or doing some other big important thing that was... well, important, to him or to the company.

But he tended to get kind of single minded, leaving her to fend for herself.

And that was fine.

That was totally... fine.

But fuck it.

With a sigh, she leaned further forward, giving him more back to rub. 

"So how long have you had a crush on Mark?" Darkiplier's voice was casual, as his thumb found a knot in her back, digging into it hard enough that she cried out. 

"What?!" She tried to jerk back, but he was still holding on to her.

"You have a crush on Mark," said Darkiplier. "I can tell. I can smell it."

"Smell it? You sound like Hannibal Lecter," Suzy said, trying to keep her tone light.

She knew a bit about entities like Darkiplier. 

She'd seen a few of them. 

They were... tricky. 

She'd met Antiseptic, and he was just a brat. 

This guy... he felt something like dangerous. 

"When you're near Mark," said Dark, his voice going down, as if that was possible, "your heart beats faster, your face heats up, and...."

"Yes, yes," Suzy said quickly. "I believe you."

"So should I tell your husband how much you like him?"

Suzy blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Well," said Suzy, and she cleared her throat. "Well. We're... we're in a polyamorous relationship."

"He lets other people into your bed," said Darkiplier.

"I let people into our bed too," she said thickly. 

"Well," said Dark, and he hands were on the back of her neck now, rubbing against that one tight spot where her ear met her head. 

"Well?"

"How about you let me in, hmm?" 

Dark crowded closer, and his hand was moving around to the front of her throat, until her head was pressed into his stomach, and his thumb and index finger were holding on, right under her chin. 

"I think I know why you and Arin are stepping out on each other," Darkiplier said, in a conversational tone. 

"We love each other. We have a lot of love to -"

"You're bored."

"That's not true," Suzy said hotly, and the hand around her throat tightened.

It wasn't enough that she couldn't breathe, but she was now... aware that she was breathing. 

"You're jealous."

"I'm not."

"You're not jealous that he dresses up nicely, showers, and puts on cologne for someone else? When was the last time that he dressed up nicely for you?"

"If you're trying to make me angry at my husband," Suzy said, "you're not gonna succeed."

"I can read into your mind. I know you're jealous, you know it's -"

"I mean, yeah, I'm a little jealous," Suzy said. "I'm not gonna lie about that. But I talk to him about it, and he talks to me about his feelings. We're a stable relationship."

Dark made a surprised noise, which Suzy hadn't expected, but then the hand in her throat was squeezing harder, and her heart was getting loud in her ears. 

"So you're the very model of a modern relationship, huh?" Darkiplier... snarled, and Suzy wasn't sure what to make of it. "So Arin won't care if I fuck you?"

"I mean...," Suzy said, beginning to wheeze, "he doesn't like you."

"You don't like me," said Dark. 

"You're choking me," Suzy said. 

"Yeah," said Darkiplier, "but you like _this_." 

And he squeezed, and brought his other hand down, so that he was grabbing her breast.

He squeezed it, thumbing it. 

And she didn't want him to stop.

She didn't want him to stop choking her, as her eyes fluttered closed and her breath began to whistle, and she didn't want him to stop manhandling her breasts, as he kneaded it like bread dough, and as he pulled on her nipple, hard enough that it was going from "interesting" straight into painful. 

She whimpered, and he squeezed her throat tighter. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" His tone was conversational.

Did she?

... Yes.

Because fuck it.

If Arin was gonna go on a date and possibly spend the night, she could get fucked at the office.

It's not like anyone would find out. 

Hopefully.

And okay.

Maybe she was... a bit lonely. 

Not... neglected, per se. 

But there was a term that she saw a lot, in polyamory circles, New Relationship Energy, and Arin was veritably drowning in it. 

So she did feel a bit like she was the boring girl back home, which was... not a feeling she was exactly relishing.

This was part of polyamory - she'd read about it. 

But... well, sometimes it was boring. Lonely. 

So she relaxed into Dark, even though every fiber of her body screamed that she should run, as far and as fast as she could. 

Because sometimes you want to be exciting and scary and new, even when it's dangerous.

His hand moved up, to hold on to her jaw, then two fingers slid into her mouth.

She sucked on them, unthinkingly, and she felt him chuckle against the top of her head. 

"Just like that," he said. "Just... like... that."

His fingers pressed down on the top of her mouth, along her pallet, and she squirmed, digging her teeth in, and he laughed outright, slapping her breast. then letting go of her mouth.

Darkiplier grabbed the back of her chair and spun her around, so that they were knee to knee. 

She stared at him, licking his lips, and she squirmed in place, his eyes reflecting the computer monitor. 

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Darkiplier."

"You told me that already. That... that doesn't answer my question," Suzy said. 

"Do you mean in terms of... what am I? Because that, my darling dear, is a complicated answer."

Suzy licked her lips. 

"We could say," he said, and he tangled his hand in her hair, forcing her head back, so that she was looking up at him. "That I am the memory of an idea."

"Y-yeah?"

Her skin wanted to crawl off.

She was starting to shake. 

He was moving his hand down now, between her breasts, grabbing a handful of it, and he squeezed it like he was checking an orange. 

"What are you... why are you doing this?"

"Because you're very beautiful," said Darkiplier, "and when I see beautiful things, I want to play with them."

"So I'm just a thing for you to play with?" Suzy glared up at him, a challenge. 

He laughed at her, and it was Mark's delighted laugh, which made it even creepier. It was far too much like... well, the _real_ Mark, not just this thing that was walking around wearing his face. 

"Oh, my dear," said Dark, "don't you know? _Everyone_ is just a thing for me to play with. That's the way that the world works."

Suzy shuddered, and he grabbed her shirt by the neck and ripped it in half. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"I'm sorry," Darkiplier said, but he didn't sound it. "I don't have the patience for fiddling."

He didn't rip her bra, just shoved it up, and then he took her breasts in his hands, like he was weighing them. 

He squeezed.

He squeezed hard enough that there would be finger shaped bruises on the sides of her breasts, and she had to try very hard not to scream, because _oh_ that pain....

“See,” said Dark, in a purr that made her bones rattle, “you shouldn’t be moaning like that.”

Was she moaning?

How about that. 

She hadn’t even noticed her throat vibrating, or the way her tongue was drying out, with her mouth open. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” she heard, and was that her voice saying it?

Huh. 

He went to his knees in front of her, his hands on her hips, sliding under her shorts, and he was yanking on those as well, pulling them down around her ankles, effectively hobbling her as he held her open, and he stared at her with eyes like a predator. 

“I could eat you up,” he said, and there were odd harmonics in his voice, that made her shiver, sob once out of fear, but then he was kissing up her thigh, from the back of her knee to the soft, pale skin where her thighs rubbed together.

Although maybe “kissing” was too strong a word. 

He pressed his mouth and his lips to the soft skin, and he didn’t bite her, although his jaw clenched. 

Her hands went into his hair, and it was soft, but there was that same… odd feeling, against her skin, wherever it touched his. 

He ripped a hole in her panties, just hooked a finger into the crotch and dug a hole in it through the thin fabric, leaving a gaping tear in the fabric roughly the size of his thumb. 

“I… like these,” Suzy said, and then she trailed off, because he was stroking along the seam of her lips with his fingertip, smirking at her. 

“You like this better,” he told her, and he ripped her panties further open, shoving his fingers unceremoniously into her cunt. “You’re so wet already. Look at this slimy mess.”

She blushed, looking to to the side, and he grabbed her by the jaw, forcing her to look him in the face.

His fingers were slimy and musky with her arousal. 

“You will look at me,” he told her, “when I deign to fuck you, whether it’s with my fingers, my cock, or my goddamn shoe.”

“How… how would you fuck someone with a shoe?”

“Would you like me to demonstrate?” He grabbed her ankle, and his muscle was tensing. 

“No, no, I believe you,” Suzy said quickly. “I totally believe you.”

“That’s good,” said Darkiplier. “But… I think you need to be punished.”

“P-punished?” 

“You were rude to me,” Darkiplier said, with his voice like the smoothest silk. 

“I’m sorry,” Suzy said, and she almost meant it.

Then his hand flew back, and it hit her vulva, and _oh_ , but she was sorry. 

She cried out - she’d never been hit there before, and the shock of it was enough to make her toes curl and her butt wiggle. 

He flicked her nipple with his finger, and that was another burst of pain, her breath coming in gasps, her hips jerking forward.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He smirked at her, and he slapped her pussy again, harder, and then he pressed down on her clit with his knuckle, which made her spasm around nothing, and she held on tighter to his hair, then moved her hands to his shoulders, the jacket of his suit wrinkling under her fingers. 

“You’re such a dirty cunt,” Darkiplier said casually. 

“W-what?” She blinked at him, and he slapped her vulva again, which made her… oh god, a little bit of arousal was gushing out of her, thick and slimy. 

“That is utterly disgusting,” Darkiplier said, his tone conversational. “And you want me to put my face into it, don’t you?”

She blinked down at him, blushing. 

“You don’t… you don’t have to,” she mumbled.

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Darkiplier snapped. “I don’t have to keep you alive.”

He grabbed her thigh, and he squeezed it so hard that she jerked forward - it felt as if the meat was separating from the bone. 

“But you’re more fun alive,” he said, almost contemplatively. “And there’s something fascinating in how disgusting you are.”

And then he ducked his face forward, and he put his hands on her inner thighs, forcing them as wide open as he could, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, and he was biting her, right on her vulva, hard enough that she could feel it in the roots of her clit, and that was… no, that wasn’t okay, except it was, because she was beginning to shake as she just came and came, all across his face, squirting, the pain so intense that she whited out for a second.

When she came back, she was still shuddering, her pussy spasming around nothing, and then it wasn’t nothing, because he’d just shoved two of his fingers inside of her, thrusting them savagely as he bit along her thighs, then licked her clit.

His tongue was almost rough, and he licked savagely, then sucked on it, the points of his teeth brushing against it with just enough pressure to make her spasm around him, already beginning to crest towards another orgasm. 

He pressed down on her g-spot with the tip of his cruel finger, and he sucked harder, tonguing her clit, then biting her vulva again, and the pain was overwhelming - she’d never been in so much pain, there, and it was… it was such a novel experience, maybe that was why she was reacting the way she was - it was so intense, it was going to fill her up like a glass, until she overflowed.

“R-r-runneth over,” she mumbled, and then she was cumming again, the pain of it enough to make her cry, and it wasn’t… nice crying, it was ugly crying, snot dribbling out of her nose, her makeup running down her face, as she cried and cried, until she was calm again, snuffling like a pig, wiping her nose, trying to catch her breath. 

She could smell him - stale chocolate, something masculine, and something that… wasn’t quite right.

Not quite from Around Here, although fucked if she knew what that meant, exactly. 

She shivered, looking over at him, and he grinned at her like a skull. 

"You're going to be fun," he told Suzy, and he stood up.

"You can't just... go," Suzy blurted out.

Dark turned around, looking at her, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Excuse me?"

"You... you ripped my shirt. I can't get home. I don't have a shirt." She stood up, and okay, her pants were around her ankles, and there was more slick dripping down her thighs, but still.

It was the thought that counted, right?

"My deepest apologies,” Darkiplier said, in a voice that sounded like he was about to start snarling. He shrugged out of his jacket, and he wrapped it around her.

The fabric was slippery and smooth against her, and it buttoned up over her breasts, although they made gaps in the buttons.

"Thank you," said Suzy stiffly, and she did indeed button down the shirt.

"So next time," Darkiplier said, still as casual as if he was talking about literally anything else, "we'll do this someplace where you can be completely naked and won't bitch about it."

"Next... time?"

"Oh, there'll be a next time," said Dark, and he was most definitely smirking. 

And then he just... wasn't there.

He was there, a thing with mass and weight, that took up space, and then he was gone. 

Suzy stood there, her thighs still shaking, and then she shook her head.

Fucking... weird demon things. 

She sighed, wrapping the jacket around herself, and she pulled her pants back up.

Time to go home.

* * *

She told Arin about it two days later.

He wasn't home all of that Saturday - he sent her an apologetic text, but it had enough exclamation points that Suzy had a feeling that it was going well.

She had to grin at that.

And it was nice to... ruminate.

There was an actual _bite mark_ on her vulva, which was tender when she poked it.

And she couldn't tell him the day he came back, because... well, she didn't want to ruin his good feels.

So she told him on the Monday. 

* * *

"You slept with... Darkiplier?" Arin's face did things.

Suzy wasn't entirely sure what they were.

"Well, I didn't... sleep with him per se," said Suzy, and she cleared her throat. "But we were intimate."

"And now you want to keep being intimate with him?"

"That would be nice," Suzy allowed, although "nice" wasn't exactly a word that would suit anything to do with Darkiplier. 

But it was close enough, right?

"Well... uh... can I say I think it's a very bad idea?" Arin looked uncomfortable, shifting in his chair as he nibbled on his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah," said Suzy, but she laughed, almost on the edge of hysterical. "But fuck it. I've been pretty damn responsible for most of my life. I think I deserve to be kinda stupid now and again." 

"Fair enough," Arin said, in a tone that said he didn't entirely agree, but couldn't figure out a way to argue around it. 

"Thank you," she said, and she meant it.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, smelling as familiar as her own breath.

* * * 

Darkiplier showed up at her front door two weeks later, at around eight in the evening.

She hadn't seen him since that... fateful night.

But then the doorbell rang, and he was standing there on her front steps, a bag on his shoulder. 

"Hello," he said, and he smiled at her. 

"Hello," said Suzy.

"Your husband isn't home," Darkiplier said, and he was smirking. 

"How would you -"

"I know many things," said Darkiplier.

Suzy bit back a chuckle, because he sounded like the man on the handcart, in O Brother, Where Art Thou. 

"Well," said Suzy, "I guess, uh... you should come in."

He walked in, and his shoes sounded loud.

He didn't take them off, and they clomped on the floor.

Mochi was napping on the couch, but he jerked awake when Dark's shadow passed over him, and he hissed like a teakettle, all of his hair standing on end. 

Darkiplier hissed back, and Mochi squeaked and ran off.

"Don't scare my cat," Suzy scolded.

"You want me to wear his skin instead?"

Suzy's own skin went cold.

"No," said Suzy, her voice small. She cleared her throat. "But... if you do that again, if you threaten my cats like that, or anyone else... you'll be sorry."

"Sorry, huh?"

"Yes," said Suzy. "Very sorry."

"I'd hate to have to be _sorry_ ," said Darkiplier, and then he was kissing her, pressing his lips hard against hers, biting at her, then shoving his tongue inside of her mouth.

His hands were in her hair, yanking on it, and that sent little starbursts of pain across her scalp, across her whole body, and she was shaking, going weak in the knees as he pulled at her hair, then moved down, to bite along her neck, digging his teeth in, just hard enough to make her shudder against him, clutching at his arms.

"You taste so _good_ ," Dark crooned, and he bit her again, on the other side.

His spit was wet, and it was already drying on her skin, her neck throbbing where his teeth had dug in.

She wrenched at his hair, forcing his face up to her own, and then he was kissing her again, with his teeth and his tongue and his mouth, moaning into her mouth, tugging on his hair, and he was chuckling against her, clearly enjoying the fact that she was taking charge.

Until he quite literally grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass.

"Fuck," he groaned, and he dumped her on the couch, so that she was flat on her back, her legs wide open. 

He ripped her pajama pants and her panties, because of course he did, and she rolled her eyes, but then his face was in her pussy again.

The bruise on her vulva had faded, which was... nice, she supposed.

She had liked the bruise, although Arin had winced every time he saw it.

And then he was biting her thigh, so hard that she was pretty sure that he had broken skin, because something thick was dripping down her thigh, and it felt a bit like blood.

Holy shit. 

“I cannot understand how fascinated I am with this disgusting hole,” said Darkiplier, and he slapped her pussy, hard. 

Suzy keened, her ass leaving the couch, her feet scrabbling to find purchase. 

“It’s slimy, and it smells, and it’s all you do your thinking with,” said Dark, and he slapped it again. 

Suzy sobbed, and she tried to close her legs as quickly as she could, but he grabbed her thighs, forcing them open, his thumbs on her labia, holding it open.

“Look at how desperate it is,” he said, still staring at her pussy. “I can see the hole clenching around nothing. How badly do you want something inside of you, you useless sack of meat? Your stupid animal brain will be content if I just shove something into you. You’re like a bitch in heat, aren’t you?”

His fingertip was ghosting over her entrance, the very, very tip of it just barely sliding into her. 

“I can feel your muscles, trying to pull me in. Your body really is desperate. All that hungry, hungry _meat_.” 

And then his fingers were being shoved into her, so hard that his knuckles were going to bruise her, and he was spreading his fingers, holding her open, roughly enough that it was making her cry. 

“It hurts,” Suzy whined.

“You’re just a stupid animal,” Dark said dismissively, and he curled his fingers, pressing them down on her g-spot, hard enough that her foot kicked out, almost getting him in the chest.

“It hurts, Dark, please, it hurts, it….” 

He slapped her thigh, so hard that the flesh displaced, and she curled forward, her forehead against her knees, and she cried, as he forced an orgasm out of her, as if he was dredging a river, yanking on a chain.

She squirted across his hand again, down across his sleeves, and she sobbed, tears going down her face.

“You’re nothing but a series of buttons to press,” said Darkiplier. “Like those rats, where they had to press the buttons to get pleasure. I could starve you to death just by manipulating this hole.”

He pressed his knuckles against her entrance, stretching the fingers inside of her, and she pressed her hands against her own face, sobbing, as he stretched her open. It was intense, it was… she didn’t know what it was, but it stayed there, yanking at her belly. 

She came again, and she never came that fast, so how had that happened, but there she was, her feet kicking, her toes curling, clenching her fists. 

She came again, and she glared down at him, shaking, panting, and then she finally managed to shove him away, trying to catch her breath. 

“Now that we’ve got all that ready,” said Dark, as if he had just cleared the table for dinner, “let’s get to the fun stuff.”

Suzy shuddered.

“... fun stuff?”

“Well,” said Darkiplier, “I can see into your mind. At least a bit. I know the surface things that you want.”

“I want a lot of things,” said Suzy, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

“I don’t care what _you_ want,” said Darkiplier, and he pulled his hands out of her cunt, shoving his wet fingers into her mouth.

It tasted like herself, as deep inside of her mouth as it could go - so hard that she was gagging, and she sucked the wetness off of them, drool going down his face.

“You’re so disgusting,” said Dark, and he sounded… tender. “You’re just a stupid animal, at the whims of your hormones, the whims of your stupid, stupid nerves. Electricity and meat.”

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, and he wiped his wet fingers on her shirt. 

“You’re made of hormones and electricity and meat as well,” Suzy pointed out, her voice trembling. 

“How fucking stupid are you?” He opened his bag, and he pulled out… rope?

“You’ve got skin,” Suzy pointed out. 

“I wear this skin as easily as you wear those clothes,” said Dark. “I could rip out of this as easily as I rip your clothes.” He smirked. “Do you want to see?”

“No,” Suzy said quickly.

“Well,” said Dark, and he held out the rope, “I’m going to tie you up.”

“You’re not tying me up for a sacrifice or something, right?”

“If I wanted to sacrifice you, I wouldn’t need rope to keep you.” He smirked, as he carefully took the rope out of his bag. “But you’ll be beautiful in rope.”

“I thought you thought I was disgusting,” said Suzy, as Darkiplier took out the rope.

“I do,” said Darkiplier. “All that makes you a person is in your meat - if I cut the meat out of you, you’d stop being you. You’d just be a pile of meat, the same as that steak that you eat.”

She glared at him, and she shivered.

Why was she so aroused?

Why wasn’t she scared?

She was scared - she could even _feel_ the fear, a little white hot ball in the pit of her stomach.

But it was… it was Mark’s face - she knew Mark’s face, in all its various permutations, and it was hard to be afraid of it.

She stared into his face, and then he was holding up the rope, which was black (because of course it was, a bad dude like Darkiplier couldn’t have regular old white cotton rope, or something like that), and it was… it looked smooth and she wanted to run her hands over it.

“Give me your hands,” said Dark, holding up the rope.

“What are you going to do?”

“Whatever I want to do with you,” said Darkiplier, and he wrapped the rope around her wrists carefully.

It wasn’t too tight, at least. 

The rope was tied around her wrists, and he held onto the ends of it, pulling on it, forcing her to lean forward, her back arching and her butt sticking out.

"Do you have a hard point?" He pulled the rope harder, until she was pulled off of the couch entirely, and she landed - painfully - on her knees.

"What's a -"

"A hard point is where I can hang your useless sack of meat up, without doing damage to the structure of the house," said Darkiplier, in a bored tone of voice.

"I am _not_ helping you find a spot where you can... hang me," Suzy said, her skin turning cold and her blood running hot.

"I'm not gonna hang you, you ignorant cow," said Darkiplier. "Mark... has made it clear that things will go... Unpleasantly for me, if I killed any of his friends."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do you know what Shibari is?"

"Well, yeah," said Suzy.

She was married to Arin. 

It was the perfect intersection of Japanese stuff and kinky stuff - he talked about it all the time. 

"Well," said Dark, "they learned it from us."

"Who is... us?"

"None of your fucking business," said Dark, and he yanked the rope again, forcing her down on her belly. "Although I do like you in that position. It's where a useless meat sack belongs."

"I'm not useless," Suzy snapped.

"You're right," said Darkiplier. "You've got some uses."

He shoved one of his shiny, spotless shoes in her face, nudging at her face with the toe.

"Kiss it."

"What?"

"My shoe. Kiss my shoe and thank me for wasting my time on you like this, when there are so many other, better things I could be doing with it."

"... like what?"

"What do you mean, like what?"

The air around him was starting to do that... distorting thing again, which was... well, to be blunt, it was quite unpleasant to look at, but fucked if she was going to be in a situation where she was intimidated.

She was... well, maybe fun wasn't quite the word for what she was experiencing, but she was certainly experiencing something.

And she wanted it. 

So she glared at him, until he relented.

"Fine," said Dark, and that was a bit of a surprise.

Maybe he was just as much of a brat as Anti, he just hid it a bit better.

Suzy licked his shoe, because he'd held up his end of the deal, sort of.

They tasted like leather, and that same stale chocolate that she was beginning to suspect was darkness, or whatever that weird aura that clung to him was.

She liked along the tip of the shoe, then along the side, until her tongue was sore and all she could taste was leather.

Dark was moaning like he was in pleasure, or in some kind of pain, which was downright unsettling.

A thing like that, experiencing pleasure... it was enough to give anyone the heebie jeebies, really.

"Now that you've been shown where you belong," Dark said, his tone so smug she kinda wanted to smack him, "where is your hard point?"

"I've probably got a few in the basement," Suzy said, a bit doubtful.

And then Darkiplier was hauling her up, and over his shoulder. 

He was a lot stronger than he had any fucking right to be - he was even stronger than Mark, which was saying something.

Her hip was just against his face, and his hand was going between her legs, absently stroking her pussy, as if it was just a thing for him to play with, a fidget toy to dip his fingers in. 

It was fucking torment - she was already halfway to fucked out, and apparently he hadn't even finished preparing her, for whatever it was that he was going to do.

And then he opened the basement door. 

* * *

For the rest of her life, that trip down the basement stairs rated one of the most terrifying experiences in her life. 

First of all, he was holding her in a carry that was frankly unstable, especially with his fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, just using them as a thing to torment her.

Although he hadn't done much else to her pussy, now that she thought about it. 

And he was carrying the goddamn duffel bag over the other shoulder, so that he was pretty much entirely unbalanced, except he wasn't, but... well. 

And he didn't turn the lights on.

That was probably the worst part.

The shadows around him... did things. Things that Suzy didn't know how to describe, except that they were moving, they were flickering as if in candlelight, and then they were... crawling, a lot like... well, a lot of things crawl, that shouldn't. 

Things that scamper out of rocks, and things that live at the bottom of the sea.

She shuddered, and he chuckled.

He dropped her in a heat on the concrete, and thankfully she landed on her back - it was uncomfortable, sure, but it was better than breaking her nose or something equally delicate.

And now... he was doing things with rope.

She couldn't see anything, except that he was doing something or other with rope, and he would chuckle occasionally. 

He'd shut the basement door behind him, and there was almost no light coming in from the little windows.

The only real light was around the cracks in the door. 

Then he was grabbing her, standing her up.

"We need to get rid of this," he said, and he grabbed her shirt, ripping it in half, right down the middle.

She sighed.

She was going to have to stop wearing shirts that she actually liked.

And then he was... forcing her to arch her back, as he tied a rope around and around her middle, some kind of rope harness, the rope making her tits stand out even more.

He laughed, and he drew back his hand, smacking each of them, almost gently.

But it stung, enough that she tried to curl up, until he yanked on the rope around her wrists, which forced her to stand up straight, as he kept working on the rope harness around her chest.

"There we go," he said, and she could see his vague outline crouching in front of her.

She wished she could rest her hands on top of his head - wished that she could come to her senses and get the fuck away from this weirdo in the first place.

But now he was tying the rope around and around her hips, doing some kind of harness, pausing every now and then to pinch one of the lips of her pussy, or press down on her clit just long enough for it to hurt a bit too much. 

She was forced onto her belly, and the dangling rope around her wrists was tied to her waist, forcing her arms behind her back, her hands resting on the small of her back.

Her heels were tied to her thighs, forcing her legs to bend, and she was face down.

She lost herself in the feel of the rope, for a bit - if she closed her eyes, she didn’t see the creeping shadows, and she could just… enjoy (?) the feelings of helplessness, the humiliation beginning to curdle in her gut like bad milk, her pussy still throbbing from its mistreatment. 

And then there was… pressure, and she wasn’t on the ground anymore, she was… hanging?

“This, my stupid little meat sack, is called suspension bondage,” said Darkiplier, and he patted her cheek, then grabbed her hair, gathering all of it in a ponytail and forcing her head back, tying some thinner rope around her ponytail, then tying that rope to the rope holding her up to the ceiling beam. 

“You look like… what’s the thing… children use it.”

“A pinata?” 

“Yes. That.” 

She couldn’t see him - she could make out his shape, faintly, but that was it.

The shadows were looming, the way they had when she was very small and afraid of the dark. 

… huh.

There was a thought.

Maybe he was some kind of monster that had crawled out from under a bed somewhere.

But she would ponder on that at a later date.

Because now he was grabbing a big handful of her thigh, forcing them wider open, and he adjusted ropes, leaving her like that.

“You’re just… hanging there,” he said, and there was something like awe in his voice. “You’re just a hanging piece of meat.”

Suzy rolled her eyes - he was getting pretty cliche. 

He slapped her across her open pussy, and she howled and jerked forward, but the rope kept her in place, and he slapped her again.

Her labia were going to bruise.

Was it even possible for inner labia to bruise?

She sobbed, and she tried to squirm.

“I can hear your thoughts,” he said, his tone casual. “I can hear your thoughts, and I can do whatever I want to you, because you’re tied up like this, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

She snorted, and then she sobbed, because he was… what was he doing?

He was biting her thigh.

That was what the white hot, blinding pain was, filling her up like moonshine in a jar.

It burned, it left her limp, almost nauseated, because it was that intense, that hard, that… everything.

Her pussy was throbbing like a rotten tooth, and her breasts were heaving, the rope biting into her.

He came around, and he presented his hand to her face.

“You got your disgusting… secretions all over me,” he said. “Lick them off.”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond - just grabbed her jaw with one hand, forcing it open, and shoved his fingers into her mouth with his other hand, until she was gagging on them, practically.

She made an indignant noise, as he pressed down on her tongue with his fingertips, then fish hooking her cheek and forcing her to spin in place, which made the rope holding on to her hair pull, which was more pain, which filled her head and scalp like a crucible. 

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me,” Dark said suddenly, and his hands withdrew. 

She squinted, trying to get a hold on him, and all she could see was his shape, slinking around the edges of her vision. 

Then his hand lashed out, hitting her in the face, and she made a startled, pained noise, trying to jerk back.

Which made her pull on her hair, which was more pain. 

Another slap came out, and this one got her ass, and another - a palm landing sharply across her tits.

She didn’t know where he was. 

She could tell, roughly, where he was, except… she couldn’t.

The hits were just raining down on her, onto her face, her breasts, her pussy.

Her ears were ringing, and there were tears dripping down her face, leaving her even more of a mess.

She was aroused enough that her thighs were sticky with it. 

Talk about a contradiction.

There was a weird peace to it - to the pain just filling her up, washing over her like a wave.

When all she was worrying about was where the next blow would come from, who even cared about… anything else?

One especially hard hit made her head jerk back, and then there was something hot and thick dripping down her face, to spatter on the floor of the basement. 

“I always forget how fragile you are,” Dark said, and it was the first words he’d said in who even knew how long. 

“You’re just… held together by skin. If I took away the skin, you’d die. If I took away just about anything, you’d die, unless it was dead tissue.”

Nothing was touching her, and she couldn’t see anything.

Dark was rummaging around inside of his bag - she could hear things clicking and clacking and clanking. 

Then something _else_ was hitting her, and she didn’t know what it was, except that the hit was like burning, and she didn’t get a chance to react before he was hitting her again.

Across her breasts.

The tops of her breasts, he was hitting her with something long and thin, and she didn’t know what it was, only that there was wind when it passed by, and then a flash of white hot pain, bright enough that she saw stars.

“Oh my god,” Suzy sobbed, and she was shuddering, her hands clenching and unclenching.

The ropes were biting into her skin, and the pain was enough to make her eyes roll back in her head. 

She was so horny that it was dripping down her leg. 

She was in enough pain that she wanted to throw up.

The two sensations twined across her nerves like a friendly cat, leaving her breathless and sobbing, trying to rub her thighs together, to no avail. 

“No god here,” Darkiplier said cheerfully, and he must have been able to see perfectly in the dark, because he hit her nipples with the cane in one easy strike. 

It was like someone pressing a hot wire across her nipples, and each beat of her heart made the pain stronger, more intense. 

She shuddered and tried to rock back into it, to get some friction against her clit, but it was just air - so much useless air. 

“How do you like my cane, precious?” 

Dark’s voice was a sing song, and it made all the hair on her body stand on end.

She was getting cold - really cold. The basement was drafty, and goosebumps were rising up and down her whole body. 

Her pussy was hot - so hot, she would be surprised if there was steam, like those bison at the national parks. 

She had seen a picture of those in a magazine, years and years ago, when she was very young. 

“Your thoughts are elsewhere,” Dark said, and he sounded annoyed.

“Well,” said Suzy, mustering up all of her nerve, “I'm kinda just hanging here. What else am I supposed to do?”

He was in front of her - her face was pressed into his chest, and she could smell him through the starched cotton. 

Stale dark chocolate, and something astringent. 

She shuddered, and it made her pull on her hair, another little supernova of pain dotting her internal landscape. 

“Stupid bag of meat,” Dark said, in that same affectionate tone. “Only checked in when your nerves are being engaged.”

He took each of her poor, abused nipples, and he twisted them like radio dials. 

She howled like a beast with its leg in a trap - that's what she was, wasn't she? She was a dumb, stinking mortal beast, caught in a snare that she had jumped into of her own free will. 

She was crying, she realized. 

Sobs were filling the room, and the heat of her tears was a shocking contrast to the coldness of her cheeks. 

“You're pathetic,” snarled Dark, and he was doing… something. 

She couldn't see in the darkness, could only hear, feel, and there was a good deal of cloth rustling, and then he was fiddling with the rope, and she was… dropping. 

The panic swung through her like a wave, and there was more warm wetness pattering down onto the concrete, as her bladder let go, and she pissed herself. 

“Did you just....?” 

The hands that had been adjusting the rope went to her ass, and then between her thighs, shoving fingers into her pussy.

“You _are_ just a beast - you fucking pissed yourself!”

Did he sound happy or angry?

She couldn't tell. 

His damp fingers went to her hair, yanking it and (presumably) wiping them. 

“You're fucking disgusting,” he said sweetly, and then….

Then he was right in front of her, and something hot and velvety was pressed against her lips. 

“Open up,” Dark said, in that smooth, silky voice of his. “I know you've wanted this.”

She did.

In her deepest, darkest mind, she wanted this. 

Which was why it was happening, and why she wasn't putting a knife into his back at this very moment. 

“You would never be able to hurt me,” he said. 

He slapped her face, and more blood dripped out of her nose. 

She was a mess, but fuck if this smug asshole would get the better of her. 

She sucked his cock. 

She questioned the wisdom of anyone who would slap someone's face when your dick was in their mouth, but what did she know. 

She let her throat be fucked, she let him use her as a conduit of pleasure, just fuck her throat, until she was gagging around it, drool dripping down her chin to puddle on his groin, no doubt soaking into his pants. 

“That's how I like you,” Dark crooned, rolling his hips and forcing his cock further down her throat. “You're quiet, you're just a thing for me to put my dick in, and oh fuck, you are… good for that.” 

His hips were rolling, just fucking her face, his balls on her chin, and she was sobbing as she tried to suck, clumsily, her tongue rasping along it messily, then taking it in more, trying to do things with her lips. 

“As wonderful as this is,” Dark said, after some period of time, “I know what you need.”

_A tissue_ , thought Suzy, although at the bottom of her mind. 

“You’re not happy unless I’m hurting you,” said Dark, and he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

He was circumcised - why was he circumcised, when he wasn’t human? 

Was Mark circumcised? 

“You’re a stupid beast, and I’m going to fulfill your bestial urges,” said Darkiplier.

And he was behind her. 

When did that happen?

How had that happened? 

But who fucking cared, because oh _fuck_ , his cock was thick and his cock was hot, the blunt head nudging at her entrance, then sliding right into her, all the way to the hilt.

She was still slimy, from her earlier orgasms, and she trembled as he grabbed random pieces of rope for leverage and used them to fuck himself into her. 

“You’re so tight, despite how desperate you were for me to fill this stupid orifice up,” snarly Dark, and he slapped her ass, hard enough to make the flesh displace, hard enough that she tried to get away, but she couldn’t because she was just hanging there, like a piece of meat or a pinata. 

She grunted, then squealed, as he did… something with his hips, who even knew, but now the head of his cock was pressing right up against her g-spot, and she clenched around him, humping back against him as much as she could.

The rope that he was holding on to was attached to her ankle, and every time he yanked it, the rope burned around her, and who knew that rope could hurt that badly?

The dark basement was full of the sounds of flesh on flesh - his balls against her, but also, occasionally, a hit ringing out, on her back, or her thighs, on her ass. 

“I like watching your ass jiggle,” he told her, after a particularly savage thrust. “I like seeing the meat moving underneath your skin.”

She moaned, and she clenched around him, her pussy wringing an actual pleasured noise out of him, and he rolled his hips, still jabbing at her g-spot now and again, but generally going deeper. 

“I’m going to cum in you,” he told her, and he grabbed her throat awkwardly, pressing her entire body against his front, forcing her to be as close as possible, until he was as deep as he could go. “I’m going to cum in you, and I bet that won’t be enough to satisfy you, will it?”

Would it?

She didn’t know.

She just panted, sweat dripping off of her breasts, sweat soaking into her hair, along her back, down the backs of her knees. 

When he came, he came hard, and it was hot, hot enough that it almost burned. 

He was balls deep, his forehead pressed against her back, and he made a disgusted noise when he felt her sweat. 

“You’re disgusting,” he said, yet again, and he pulled his cock out, even as it kept twitching, spattering her back with more cum, dripping it across the cheeks of her ass, then the backs of her thighs. 

“Can you take more?”

She nodded, hesitantly, then with more enthusiasm, even as that woke up more pain.

Because fuck it. 

Maybe her self preservation had gone out the door, or maybe she was finally reaching a point in her life where she could be adventurous. 

But he was shoving… three fingers into her?

Okay, wow. That was a bit more than she was used to. 

… ow. 

She whimpered, and there was warm breath on her… asshole?

Wait, _what_?!

She made an alarmed noise, and he ignored her, kissing her, then sliding his tongue in, chuckling. 

“You know what?” His thumb was circling the rim of her asshole, then pushing in, deceptively gentle. “This is proof of what animals you human beings are.” He pressed his thumb in harder, and there was pain, but there was pleasure mixed in, to go with the pleasure of his fingers in her pussy - his other thumb was on her clit, rubbing it like he was turning pages in a book. 

“W-what’s proof?”

“The parts that you use to get rid of waste are the same parts that you use to get pleasure. How utterly _filthy_ is that?” His thumb was in her ass now, and it was… uncomfortable - usually she used lube, but she’d done it without a few times.

Admittedly, she’d been a stupid teenager sticking markers up her butt, but we all start somewhere, right?

“You actually find it pleasurable when I do this,” said Dark, and he swirled his thumb, and then he swirled his other fingers, and her eyes were rolling back in her head as she humped against his hand, biting her lip to keep from squalling.

And then there was another finger sliding into her, his pinky finger, and it was still slippery with his cum, slick with her own arousal, 

“You could fit a baby through here,” said Darkiplier, “and you’re complaining about my hand?”

He was fucking her with his fingers, all four of them, with just his thumb against her clit, and it was stretching her out, the burn of it was making her grit her teeth, but it was so _intense_ she couldn’t feel anything else, and there was a pleasure to that - of her entire brain shutting down, just so that she could feel the pleasure of it.

She lost herself for a little bit - as Dark crooned insults at her, and fucked her with his fingers, rubbing her clit to the point that she was teetering on the very edge of orgasm.

Until he was pulling them out, and shoving his thumb inside of her by itself, gathering up more wetness.

And then….

Then his whole hand was in her. 

She was aware, distantly, that he was talking.

She was aware that she was squeezing down on him with her interior muscles, that her labia were spread wide open, that her entrance was holding on to his wrist. 

And he just… moved his hand, pressing down on something or other with his knuckles, and it was a bolt of pleasure that left her trembling, her eyes squeezing shut, her breath coming in desperate, wheezing gasps as she just hung there and... took it.

He took his thumb out of her ass, and his middle finger was pressing against her clit, rubbing it, and his fingers were shifting inside of her, and....

She came. 

She was aware of when she started cumming - the build up in her belly was intense, like the start of a tidal wave.

It left her weak, her spine rigid, her jaw clenched as she pressed down on him, as she held on, her hands still tied uselessly to her sides, leaving her left with nothing but to thrash and twitch around her. 

“This is nothing but meat and electricity,” Dark said, and he sounded disgusted, but turned on. 

That seemed to be his approach to her in general.

Talk about contradictory!

That startled a laugh out of her, and he doubled down on her clit, bringing about another intense orgasm, and he was laughing. 

“You don’t want to cum,” he told her, as she writhed under him. “You don’t want it, I can tell. You hate that I’m doing this to you.” 

Suzy didn’t roll her eyes this time, but she sure felt the urge.

She let go of the orgasm she had been holding on to, and she came again, hard enough to squirt, and then she shuddered, as he took his hand out of her, surprisingly delicately for someone who was usually so violent.

And then he punched her tender, aching cunt, so… maybe the guy had a bit of trouble getting out of old habits.

It really was amazing how reasonable she was thinking about all this, considering all the screaming.

Wait, screaming? 

Who was screaming?

Oh. 

It must have been her - she was out of breath and her throat was sore.

So how about that?

She throbbed between the legs, and not in the fun way, or the way that she wanted to - just the way that would leave her masturbating again, when she could feel her clit again.

“Stupid cunt,” he said, and then he was doing… something or other.

Fiddling with rope. 

* * * 

She was lowered to the ground carefully, almost gently, and the basement floor was lovely and cool against her skin.

She was shivering. 

How about that?

Neat. 

“I’m gonna hurt that meat between your legs one more time,” said Darkiplier, and he had untied her legs again, leaving her on her face, arms still uselessly behind her back, her hair sticking to her sweaty, bloody face.

She was going to need such a shower.

She spread her knees open. 

And he kicked her. 

Right in the pussy, barely hard enough to move a ball, but hard enough that she wailed, and tried to curl up.

“Shut up,” Dark said, and he shoved the top of his shoe under her pussy, pressing it against her clit. 

She was getting aroused again.

After all this abuse, she was still able to get horny.

How had that happened?

When had she turned into such a pain slut?

She moaned hoarsely, and she humped against his foot, as another, smaller orgasm was drawn out of her - a quick little thing, like a shock of static electricity. 

And then she was shivering on the floor, and she was in pain, and she wanted her husband. 

Dark untied her. 

He even did it with the minimal amount of meanness - no yanking the rope out, pulling it free.

He even held her.

For all his talk, about how she was a disgusting beast, there was an animal heat that emanated from him, a fever brightness that left her sweating. 

“Now,” said Dark, and he lifted her up, carried her bridal style, and dropped her on the couch. 

And then he was gone. 

She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself, and she closed her eyes, letting the sensations run through her.

* * * 

She was woken up by Arin.

“Holy fuck,” he said, and he sounded shocked.

He had a hickey on his neck, and he smelled faintly of perfume.

“Baby?”

Arin’s voice broke when he saw her, and she wondered, faintly, what her face looked like. 

“Hi,” said Suzy, and her voice was a croak. “Did you come back from your date already? I thought you were spending the night.”

“Darkiplier just kinda… showed up and said that you needed taking care of,” said Arin. “Holy fuck, sweetie….”

He cupped her cheek carefully, and his big brown eyes were filling up with tears. 

“Baby, what’d he do to you? I’ll… I’ll kill him, if he -”

“I liked it, Arin,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him, her cheeks throbbing. “I promise. I did.”

He looked… momentarily terrified. “You _liked_ all of this?” 

“He’s on a leash,” Suzy said, and she uncovered herself, stretching. “If he tried anything that was truly… trouble, Mark would strangle him with it, and I know he knows.”

“Fuck, Suze, you look….”

“LIke I went through a meat grinder?”

“Something like that,” said Arin, and he made a wet noise. “Are you _absolutely_ sure?” 

“I am,” Suzy said. She tried to stand up, and then nearly fell over.

“How about… how about we take a bath? Together?”

“Okay,” Suzy said. 

She probably needed it. 

* * * 

The bruise count ended up being pretty intense - her pussy was black and blue, she had rope burns and cane stripes and bruises, all over her. 

She liked it, but Arin winced every time he saw it. 

“I’m sorry that you had to miss your date,” said Suzy, as she leaned back against him in the tub, her eyes sliding closed as he carefully washed along her flank. 

“No, it’s okay,” said Arin. “I wasn’t having that much fun, honestly.”

“What, really?”

That was a surprise. Usually he had a lot of fun with his dates. 

“I’ve been feeling kinda… burnt out, on all the dating around,” he admitted. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah?” Her heart was melting. Through her sore genitals, down to her feet, with their rope burned ankles. 

She was at a kind of peace that she didn’t realize she had in her. 

“I mean, I wanna keep dating people,” Arin said. “Just… maybe not so many. Or so often.”

“Still,” said Suzy, “I’ll have a talk with him about interrupting your private time.”

He pressed a nervous kiss to her shoulder, and she shuddered, her skin still oversensitive. 

* * * 

She waited until her pussy was fully healed, and all the marks were gone, before she got her revenge on him. 

He was at the office, some three weeks later, and as soon as she walked in, she knew he was in. 

… it was a good thing that she had packed what she had into her drawer.

* * * 

It was, once again, late at night, and they were the only two at the office.

He was slinking towards her - she was beginning to get the feeling, when he was around.

She was glad she had worn a skirt today - she did her makeup nicely in the bathroom, once she felt him prowling the edges.

And then she grabbed the knife from her drawer, grabbing for the front of his shirt and prodding his stomach with it.

Darkiplier froze.

“You know,” Suzy said, keeping her tone sweet, conversational, “I know you can disappear and reappear at will.” 

He was looking at her, something intense in his eyes. 

“So if you’re staying here, that means you want this.” 

She pressed closer to him, aware that she was wearing a push up bra and her tits were a shelf in front of her, aware that her skirt had been pulled up _sinfully_ short. 

When she wanted to do the slut thing, she did the slut thing. 

“You know,” she said, running the flat of the knife along his belly, slicing up the fabric of his shirt, “for all that you complain about us being disgusting flesh bags… I bet you’re just as gross. Aren’t you?”

She shoved her fingers into his mouth, and he made a resigned noise, but took it.

It was just as she thought. 

He was just as sticky and wet inside, his teeth a little sharper, but otherwise… no difference. 

He whined quietly, in the back of his throat, and she _laughed_. 

“What would you have done, if I’d have stood up for myself, all those times you were being mean to me?” 

This was genuinely amusing. 

She moved the knife down to his dick, running the flat along, then the very tip of the point, tracing his cock. 

It was hard. 

It was already achingly hard, and she was downright cackling at that, as she shoved him into a chair.

It rolled away a few inches, and he had the opportunity to get away, or to get her back for holding the knife to him. 

But he sat there, gripping at the arms of the chair, and he exposed his throat, staring with his eyes wide open, like a scared horse. 

“Someone trained you to be a good boy, didn’t they?” Suzy cooed, and she… she was straddling him. 

A bit of her couldn’t believe all of this.

She could still smell the astringent, stale dark chocolate scent of him, right in the back of her nose. If she concentrated, she could remember the oily feel of his cum going down her throat. 

But he was just sitting there, whimpering, baring his throat to her as he panted delicately. 

“You just wanted me to take charge, didn’t you?” She ground against him, her soft ass against the hardness of his cock. “You’ve just got a little boy’s fascination with my parts, don’t you?” 

Then she scooted back, and she grabbed him between the legs, hard. 

He gasped, going still, as she squeezed him hard enough that she knew it was hurting him. 

“I could put clothespins on this thing,” she said casually, “or I could beat it until it turned purple. But that wouldn’t be very nice, would it?”

He shook his head.

She slapped his thigh with the flat of the knife, just close enough to the head of his cock that he sat up straight, taking notice. 

“Use your words,” she said, her voice syrupy sweet. 

“N-no.”

“No what?”

“No, it wouldn’t be nice.”

“What wouldn’t be nice?”

“If you were… if you were mean to my cock.” 

Dark was staring down at her, wide eyed, and she smiled with a few too many teeth, and saw him flinch. 

Some of the lights were on - they were in a little island of light, amongst the murkiness of the office, and it gave her a chance to really see his face, for once.

“So I guess you value this meat sack you’re walking around in as much as I value mine, huh?” 

She slapped him again, this time with her hand, and he sobbed. 

“That wasn’t an answer,” she sing songed, and she used the knife to cut his pants open.

She must have gotten his boxers as well, because the head of his cock was sticking out.

She pressed the flat of the knife against the head of his cock. 

He was utterly still, not even breathing. 

“You don’t want me to hurt this, do you?” She shoved more of his pants away, so that his cock was standing free.

It was already starting to drip pre. 

“N-n-no,” he stuttered, and he was… he was shaking. 

Full on shaking. 

“So you’re attached to this meat.”

She pressed the blade against his cock, then stood up suddenly, moving the knife to his throat again. 

“Now,” she said, and she was almost snarling as she said it, “I remember you talking about what a beast I am, what an animal.”

She shoved her hand between her legs, and it came back wet and wanting. 

She forced her fingers into his mouth, and she moaned as he sucked on them, unthinkingly, his sharp teeth on her fingers. 

And then she got on top of him, sliding onto his cock, and she took all of him in one go.

He gasped, surging up, but the knife was back at his neck.

He put his hands on her hips, and she pressed down a little harder, enough that a thin line of blood came to the surface. 

“Now,” she said sharply, “hands down.”

His hands went back to the arms of the chair. 

She squeezed him inside of her, undulating her inner muscles around him, and he cried out. 

“Tell me how much you want me,” she said. “Tell me how much you desire me.”

“I desire you,” he said, his voice rough, going lower. “I want you… very much.”

“You want to fuck meat and electricity.”

“I do,” he said thickly. 

“You do what?”

“I want to fuck meat and electricity.”

“And do you know why?” She rolled her hips, then began to bounce, the kind of bouncing that is usually reserved for porn movies. 

There was a crack - he had been holding on to the chair so hard that it had broken, and he was still holding on, as she dropped the knife with a clatter, grabbing his hair and forcing his neck back.

She didn’t lap up the blood that was pooling there, as tempted as she was.

As strange as he was, she didn’t want to think about what ingesting his blood might do. 

So she sank her teeth into the other side of the neck, hard enough that she could _feel_ the crunch, and then he was cumming inside of her, like a teenager.

She laughed in his face.

“You’re nothing but meat and beastial urges,” she told him, and when he opened his mouth to argue, she slapped him. “You think you’re so above it all, but you’re in that same electricity and meat. Maybe you’ve got some… additions, but some things don’t change.”

And then she smirked. 

“Now… are you going to prove that you can make me cum without relying on brute force?”

She climbed off of him, his cum dripping down her thighs, and she sat on the chair, flopping down, her legs wide open. 

He sank to his knees in front of her, and for the first time, she saw respect, mixed up in the fire of desire and disgust that were always in the very back of his mind. 

And then his mouth was on her pussy, licking it, kissing it, and she cared not a whit for what he felt. 

He was made of meat, just like her, and all it took was a little reminder. 

Maybe she’d even let him cum again, after he got her off.

But probably not. 

Not until he really earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr! Theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
